Forbidden
by roYaLAnemone11
Summary: Summary: "The prey and the predator, human and vampires, vampire and vampire hunters. The question is, who's the prey now vampire hunter?" "I hate you." "Oh, I love you too." Zero x OC, slight Kaname x OC. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm planning to make this a two-shot... YEah... Prologue and Epilogue... XD

I Do not own Vampire Knight!

Warning: Contains sensual themes and a little lime... O/O

Prologue:

The night has only begun but for him, it was an eternity.

Night class uniform sways in the wind as it blows. Purple eyes that shows satisfaction and mirth when she saw him in his most vulnerable state.

His throat becomes more painful as her irresistible scent lingers in the air.

She touched his face and it sent unreadable pleasure down his spine

Her silky black tresses fall down on her slim pale shoulder. A lustful smile graced her lips as she saw the silver-haired guardian shiver when she brought her face closer to his. Almost asking a kiss from him.

Glossy lips parted and his escaped from that irresistible mouth.

"Zero."

She smirked, she knew she had won. His self-control was slowly tumbling down.

His lips crashed into hers, kissing her with all passion. Tongue parted her lips as he attacked her wet appendage. Her hands grabbed his hair forcing him closer to her. His hands wrapped around her waist possessively. She felt a sting on her mouth; he had accidentally torn a skin letting the crimson blood flow from her mouth. He licked the blood eagerly, afraid to waste the liquid.

She gasped at the moment and broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva connected them.

She pushed him on the ground and straddled his lap.

"I hate you." Those words left his mouth hoarsely.

"I know." She closed the distance between them and kissed him again and again.

What can you say?

Zero's hers alone. He's her addiction.

Her only obsession.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Awakening

A/N: I'm still tentative about this fic… But I decided to post this chapter I've made ages ago…

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight….

Warning: OC with an attitude…

Xoxoxooxox

A figure can be found in the midst of a garden. Literally lying down on a bed of roses she turns and moves in her sleep trying to find the most comfortable position. She doesn't even care about her wounds she got from the plants. Purple eyes flickered open when she heard a scream not too far from her location.

Slowly she rose from her sleep, her frilly white doll dress torn from moving too much. The scream's coming closer. Nonchalantly, her eyes flickered from the upcoming level E. Its appearance of a young man, its eyes are disgustingly red. She sighed, after hundreds of years her servants were still trying to bring her food. She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Those eyes were looking at her form greedily, from her dress that are stained with blood, to her pale neck.

**"YOUR BLOOD… I WANT ALL OF THEM… SMELLS SO GOOD…"**

Normally at times like this, she could easily destroy them even without lifting her finger since she just woke up from her comfortable sleep, she'll gave this level E a beautiful end.

She smirked at this and calmly she replied to the vampire,

"Neh, you want my blood… Don't you?" The vampire could only growl at this. She tore her dress' sleeves and exposed it to the vampire.

"Then come, drink my blood." The vampire quickly grabbed her shoulder and bit her neck. The two of them stayed that way for a while. The level E stopped drinking after a few seconds and finally separated from her. Her neck was still bleeding but slowly, the wounds are disappearing.

"My, my, you should do that more gently… It hurts…" The level E didn't respond, instead it stopped moving at all. She looked at her attire and frowned at how messy she is.

"More importantly dear, why are you wasting good food? Didn't your mother told you not to do it?"

"It…I-I-I-It w-was the most delicious b-blood I've ever tasted… I-I want more…" Her eyes were filled with playfulness as she slowly watched the vampire scream in agony and slowly turned into dust.

Of course, her blood is the sweetest poison…

Xoxooxooxoxox

"Milady, you should feed frequently, your regeneration process is beginning to drop."

"Sebastian, bring in more tea…" The said lady is sitting on the porch of the garden, stretching. The butler just sighed and poured tea into his mistress' cup.

"But mistress, it's been five years since you drank blood." She just twirled the white rose in her hand, some thorns making gashes but not enough to bleed but more than enough for the other vampire to smell it.

"It's disgusting… Their blood is not tasty, Sebastian you know that I only drink blood from a certain vampire right?"

"Ahh, Kaname Kuran. One of the few pureblood that can provide you with satisfaction, isn't it milady?" She clicked her tongue upon hearing the name.

"But Sebastian, he's not as interesting as before… His blood tastes normal, just like rest of them."

"Milady, may I remind you that clicking your tongue is unladylike and as for your statement, maybe you should just find the one whom you can share your bond with."

She sighed and crumpled the rose in her hands.

"You seem to say it so easily Sebastian, but may I remind you that I'm no ordinary pureblood. My blood is the most delicious blood that even no vampire even pureblood can resist but it's the most deadly weapon, the most delicious poison. Only my mate could drink this blood freely, one wrong move can kill them all…"

Her butler chuckled at the thought, "I know mistress, but that makes you the real pureblood among the purebloods."

"Ha! It makes me laugh at how the council tried to erase our family's existence. We hold too much power. But things are getting boring…"

"But milady, you must not be picky. I have already arranged an appointment for you to meet the head of Kuran…"

Upon hearing this, she pouted, "At this rate, he'll end being my mate… Aren't you worried Sebastian? He'll probably include me in his games…"

"Of course not milady, as you just have said, Kuran Kaname respects you a lot, having the same power as the king…"

She laughed at this, "Good answer Sebastian, that brain of yours is one of the reasons that a human is still alive in the care of a pureblood." She rose from her seat and grabbed the collar of her butler, pulling him towards her and gently nipped his ear,

"This is an order Sebastian, entertain me…"

"Yes, milady…"

Xoxoxooxox

Kaname Kuran is anxious, after 5 years that _woman_ called him again. He sighed as his hands crumpled the letter. He stayed in his room his eyes trailing the figure in front of him.

"it's been so long Kaname Kuran…" He stared blankly at the beauty in front of him. It's no mistake that the girl in front of him is one of the most perfect creatures but he could not help but hate her.

"Don't worry, I'm just here to drink your blood, like always…"

"How did you enter the academy?"

"My, my, calm down Kuran-sama, I didn't kill anyone here.. Ah! And call me Ayame, it's my new name while in this academy…"

He sighed and took a deep breath her enticing smell.

"Let's go to business already…"

Kaname removed her night class uniform leaving him in his black shirt. In an instant he found himself pinned in his bed with Ayame straddling his waist. He closed his eyes when he felt her tongue licking his neck and then took a bite…

It's going to be a long night…

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Kiryuu Zero noticed a change in atmosphere, his senses suddenly perked up. He could recognize a distinct smell that's not familiar to him. It send the beast inside him restless. He leaned against a tree for support to control his bloodlust.

"W-what is this?"

Xoxoxooxoox

Ayame suddenly stopped her 'snack', her once violet eyes turned into magenta as she looked at the window, Kaname Kuran under her looking at her with interest.

"I've found him…"

Xoxoxoxoxox

LAME! Yep, random…

**reviews are love!**


End file.
